IrdescentJewelPrecure
by princessofthepastelmermaids123
Summary: Five girls all with different stories are brought togther to become the legendary warriors Pretty Cure! Under the guidance of their fairies can Cure Amythyst, Cure Sapphire, Cure Topaz, Cure Ruby and Cure Onyx sucseed in defeating the wicked Queen Obsidian and reassembling the Eternity Sceptre?


Momoko Kurumi stared out the classroom window, she was bored of math class and she had been feeling strange all day, as if she was being followed by something..

Suddenly, she spotted a flash of pale pink rustle around in the bushes beside the classroom.

Momoko jumped out of seat, forgetting she was in class!

_Opening Credits, theme is Point by Perfume with the lyrics changed to suit Pretty Cure_

_Todays episode, __**Radiant Jewel of light! Cure Amythst is born!**_

'Did you see that?' She shouted out

the whole class turned to look at her and stared, a few boys snickered at her sudden outburst.

Sensei scowled at Momoko,

'Kurumi San, sit down please!' She snapped

Momoko sank down into her seat and hid her face in her hands.

Throughout the rest of the school day Momoko constantly saw the flash of pink. She saw it at lunch break and ended dropping her spring rolls as she sprang from her seat to go investigate it. Her best friend Mizuki was becoming embarrassed to be seen with her and her usual friendliness was replaced by awkwardness.

She walked home alone that day, dragging her feet along the gravel when suddenly she saw the flash of pink again! This time she followed it, running as fast as she could she chased the pink to a small store on the outskirts of the city, near the suburbs were Momoko lived with her Mother and Sister.

Momoko saw the pink fly in through the shop door, which seemed to open magically, Momoko looked up to the sign above the store's window, it read 'Pandora's Box' Momoko recognized the name from the old Greek Myth about a girl called Pandora who opened a forbidden box and released negativity into the world, the store's window display showed off many beautiful gemstones, there was a small note under each jewel that listed what the jewel represented, some represented true love and others wisdom and strength. Momoko almost forgot that she was watching out for the flash of pink and quickly ran into the store.

It was small with case after case of fancy jewellry.

'Hello? Anybody here? I saw your beautiful store and just _had_ to come in, is anybody there?' Momoko called into the silence

Something caught the girl's eyes and walked over to one of the show cases, a pinkish amythyst glowed up from a box which was shut away under the display case, there were four other crystals (a deep blue amythyst, pale yellow topaz, a burning red ruby and an soft-purple onyx stone) Momoko was fascinated by the Amythyst and fumbled in her pockets for money, she had to have it! She felt a connection to the little violet-pink crystal.

Suddenly something soft was hurled at her face, Momo-Chan screamed as she fell backwards onto the carpeted floor.

She opened her eyes and picked herself but nearly fell over again when she saw what greeted her.

What looked like a bunny, with a pastel pink aura, shiny black eyes and a snuffly nose looked up at her excitedly.

'Salutations, I am Nozo! A fairy from the Twinkle Galaxy!Desu'

Momoko squealed and immediatley picked up the small creature.

'You're just too adorable!' she squezed the fairy tight

'Let me down! I'm an independant fairy woman not cuddle toy!Desu' The bunny-fairy seemed irritated

'Sorry Miss Nozo' Said Momoko, bowing her head in shame

'Don't worry about it, I see you were drawn to the pink Amythyst we have one display, desu' The fairy chirrupted happily.

Momoko followd Nozo over to the display case where she had admired the crystal.

Nozo gasped as the crystal grew brighter in Momoko's presence.

'I knew it! You must be one of the legendary Precure Warriors my Queen sent me and my siblings to find!'

Momoko was confused so Nozo explained that each one of the crystals was a transformation device for the five Precures, the jewels would shine like the sun in the presence of their specific Precure, Nozo needed Momoko to use the crystal to transform and defeat the evil that lingered over her home and collect the fragments of the eternity sceptre, so Momoko could defeat the evils and return Nozo's home land to freedom.

'Originally there were five of us fairies, my brothers Oji and Plu, and my sisters Vanille and Ran. But on our way to earth we lost each other and now we have to find our Precures alone, tahts why I was following you all day and led you here, you are the Precure of the Amythyst stone and I must guide you in this quest'

'What if I refuse to become a Precure?' Momoko was seriously considering agreeing to Nozo's proposal, she loved all things magical and this whole Precure thing seemed like an amazing experience, though she still had her doubts.

'Then I'm afraid my home and your's will be destroyed by Queen Obsidian and her crones. Originally Queen Selenite of my home land could seal away Obsidian but she has been locked away in a crystal orb, which is why my siblings and I have come to find you.' Nozo explained, her eyes looked pleading and desperate

'Sounds serious..Nozo, I want to help you, I want to become a Precure' Momokos voice was as clear as running water, as if by magic the show case opened up and the Amythyst stone floated into Momoko's hand.

'The Crystal has chosen you, the quest begins here.' Nozo said.

_**Eyecatch 1- **__chibi versions of all 5 Precures and their fairies sit round a treasure chest, it opens up to reveal a picture of Cure Amythyst, all the characters cheer 'Amythyst!'_

_**Eyecatch 2- **__same as before only a picture of Nozo is revealed, all characters cheer 'Nozo!'_

the fairy and the girl stared at each other in silence, the serenity of the moment was interrupted by a rock which was hurled through the glass pane on the shop door.

'Oh no! Desu, it's one of Obsidian's minions! They've found us! Desu!' Nozo cried out

she then flew towards the door which magically opened, Momoko followed, still clutching the Amythyst

A woman dressed in a red kimono which came to her knees and jutted out like a cupcake stood bfore them, along with the kimono she wore black platform sandals, her hair was black and piled up on her head fixed with cherry blossom hair pins, what was most striking about her was not her almond shaped eyes or her red lips but her skin...it appeared to be made from, well,...Granite...

'That's Granite! She works for Obsidian and she's here to destroy us and my shop!' Nozo's voice made her sound like she was on the verge of tears.

'Ah, Nozo, and a Precure? Here to fight be are you?' Granite snarled, her perfect black eyebrows raised.

'Fight? What does she mean?' Momoko spluttered.

'You must use the Amythyst to transform into your Precure alter ego! And defend us from Granite and her evil powers!'

Momoko drew in a deep breath, 'As my duty as a Precure I will...fight..' Momoko hates conflict

'Ok! Hold the crystal to your heart and the words will come to you! Desu!'

Momoko held the crystal to her heart, then drew it across her chest horizontlly, she then held the crystal up and suddenly words spilled from her mouth

'Precure Twinkle Mode, Make UP!' Momoko called out.

Suddenly her transformation sequence began, pink crystals appeared over her body then shattered to reveal a pair of pink wedge heels with frilly socks, a tiered pink skirt with magenta motifs and a pink crop top with frilly sleeves, the crystal flew to the collar of the crop top and took on the shape of a heart, Momoko's long pale pink hair stayed in its centre parting but darkened in shade, her eyes changed from blue to magenta and the bows she wore in her hair became bigger and studded with gems.

The transformation finished and and Momoko looked down at her new form. More words spilled from her lips.

'Radiant Jewel of Light, I am Cure Amythyst!' she announced proudly.

Her pride was replaced by determination, determination to fight against this villain.

'Prepare yourself, Cure Amythyst!' Granite Yelled at her oppnent

She lifted her hand and the gravel from the pavement flew into the air

'Attack Cure Amythyst!' Granite commanded the small stones

Automatically Cure Amythyst drew the infinity sign in the air 'Amythyst Infinity!' She yelled out, the infinity sign she made glowed pink and formed a protective shield around the Cure, blocking Granite's attack.

This time Granite ran at Cure Amythyst, her grey stone hands turning into what looked like hammers,

'You'll pay for that, Precure Scum!'She screached

'Amythyst Radiance!' The Precure yelled

a blast of light pushed Granite away from her enemy and she fell to the floor, Granite's skin was grazed and so was her kimono, she stood up, dusted herself off and glared at the Precure.

'You've won this round, but next time we meet I will triumph over you, Mark my words!' Granite then took the form of a dust cloud and was blown up into the air.

Cure Amythyst turned back to her civillian form, she breathed in and out heavily.

'Victory is sweet!' She laughed

'You know what's sweeter? My hme made 'Nozo Shakes'! Come on into the store and I'll make you one and then we can discuss where to find the next Precure! Desu!' Nozo giggled as Momoko followed her back into the jewellry shop, the damage done to the door had been magically fixed, almsot as if the store was alive and could heal itself?

'There are more Precures besides myself?' Momoko asked quizically.

'Oh yes, many ne Precures will show up sooner or later, desu.' Nozo replied

'Oh ok, hehe.' Momoko was too tired to give a full reply and she nearly fell over as she entered the shop.

Meanwhile, back at Obsidian's HQ (a suburban house in the same city as Momoko!) the other villians under Queen Obsidians command were teasing Granite on her defeat.

'You said you'd win!' Cackled one

'Really you're just a vain lump of stone!' laughed another

'I'll take on the next Precure.' Announced a fourth villain.

The others agreed that she should, whilst Granite flounced away from the scene.

Back at the jewellry shop Momoko and Nozo sipped on a 'Nozo Shake' (blended ice cream, milk, bannanas and fresh strawberries)

'So how do we find the next Precure?' Momoko asked the bunny fairy

'Not sure, hopefully one of my siblings will turn up soon and they will be drawn to her aura.' she said

Suddenly the bell above the door to the shop rang out and Nozo and Momoko both stood up to see who was enterning the shop.

It was another bunny fairy, he looked more masculine in comparison to Nozo and he glowed blue.

'Big bro! Desu!' Nozo squealed, she flew towards her brother, hugging him as tight as Momoko had hugged her earlier!

'Momo-Chan, this is my brother Oji!

'Pleased to meet you, Miss Momo, desu!' The blue fairy said

'Wha?! Another fairy, this means a new Precure is sure to show up soon!' Momoko laughed.

_Run end titles, _

_**Next time on Iridescent Gem Precure!**_

_**Nozo: My brother Oji's in town! Looking for the next Precure**_

_**Momoko: Wonder who she could be?**_

_**Oji: I hope we find her soon! Looks like Queen Obsidian's sent another one of her servants after us!**_


End file.
